This invention pertains to devices for securing fence gates in a closed position, and more particularly is concerned with latches for securing two fence gates together.
Previous devices for securing double fence gates have been prone to freezing under northern winter conditions. For example, a common arrangement involves the use of vertical sliding rods which are pushed into corresponding depressions in concrete pads. Snow or ice can fill the depressions or freeze the rods in position. It would be desirable to provide a fence latch substantially unaffected by freezing precipitation.